Entries
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: A look into the Diary/Journal of the Kagamine twins. LenxRin KaitoxRin
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I believe you ALL can tell where this story is going. And if you can't, well just sit back and enjoy.**

**For those of you waiting fot a new chapter for A little TOO friendly competitionI'm halfway done with the next chapter. But my laptop charger is not with me, so it remains unfinished for now. I just thought up this new plot and got on my desktop computer to write it. I think this one's going to be good.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own Crypton, and the Vocaloids and blah blah blah....In case you didn't know _that_ was sarcasm.**

* * *

12/27 9:55pm

Dear Journal,

Yes, you're a _journal_, not a diary.

Anyway, I don't even know why I'm writing in you. I'm not one to tell his feelings....Or write them in a stupid book no less.

...

I guess the only reason is because you were a birthday present from Rin, and I don't want her to think I'm unappreciative and that I don't like her presents. Actually it's pretty awkward since she gave me a _journal _and I gave her a new _diary_. I guess that's just us, though.

Well as long as I _am _writing in you, I'll tell you a little about myself. So you'll feel more comfortable, OK?

My name is Kagamine Len. I turned 16 this very day. I have a twin sister, Rin. You know, the one who gave you to me? She's the older one, but I act the oldest. Especially when we fight. (She resorts to name calling of the Kindergarten level).

My appearance. Well, you know the saying about 'long, tan, and handsome?' Well...Rin says I'm more like:

"Short, pale, and Shouta"

BUT I'M NOT A SHOUTA!...I'm not...Seriously. I _do _have some muscle. Jeez.

Anyway, besides that short description, there's also blonde hair and blue eyes. Though I think it's these eyes that make me- I mean, make people _think_I'm a shouta. They're too much like Rin's. Too be honest, more people mistake me for her than they mistake her for me. Even with our signature hairstyles (high ponytail for me, and a white ribbon for her).

Stupids.

Why is it _me _that has to look like the other? Why couldn't Rin look more like a boy?

...I take that back.

Rin could _never_ look like a boy. _Ever. Ever, ever, ever._

She's too beautiful for that.

Yes, I'll admit it to you _and only you_, journal. I have feelings for my twin sister. I...have for a few years. But no one's caught on to me yet. Even when someone catches me staring at her, they just ask me if I drifted off into space. To which I say: "Yes."

But when you look at Rin, it's not hard to fall for her upon the first gaze. She's got beautiful features, a really _gorgeous_ body, and her smile....it's breath taking.

I want her always to smile. Especially for me. It makes my heart feel like it'll explode out of my chest. It's hard to explain in writing....

But of course, Rin will never return my feelings. She'd think I was a pervert or disgusting or something if she knew my thoughts, or what my heart was yelling for me to say to her.

Besides, she's got a thing for the guy with the blue hair...What was his name? I think it was Kaito. He's a senior at our high school. I try not to get jelous when I see them talking in the hallway, or when she talks about him, but it's hard.

It's so...very hard to keep smiling.

Woah! Would you look at the time. I'd better hit the hay (that was lame, wasn't it?).

Anyway, journal, it was actually really fun to get my feelings out. Even if it is just a book with empty pages. I guess writing once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it?

Good night

-Kagamine Len


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Yeah, Rin's a dork when she talks to her diary, isn't she? xD**

**Disclaimer: I own Crypton and Vocaloid and it's characters, not.**

* * *

12/28 2:30pm

Dear Diary,

Oh, I really meant to write yesterday, but so much homework ._.;

My fingers cramped.

Anyway, I'm so glad Len knew what to get me, for our birthday. Makes me wonder if he's been reading my first diary. Haha.

Wait. Maybe that's exactly what he did? Ah! I need cameras in my room or something...No because _then_ there would be video footage of me getting dressed, wouldn't there?

I have weird thoughts. But only sometimes.

By the way, I expect you and my old diary have been chatting on the bookshelf so I'll assume no introduction is needed, yes?

I'm such a dork. Haha.

Anyway, guess what happened at school today?

Len and I were eating lunch together (as usual. I swear if we weren't twins people would mistake us as a couple, the way we're always together), and the guy I've been crushing _hard_ on came over and asked to join us!

The guy? Well his name is Kaito, and he's a senior (I'm a freshman T_T). He's absolutely _gorgeous_. He's the exact opposite of what I call Len. (Short, pale and Shouta) Thought maybe the pale part can stay? ._.

ANYWAY, he asked if he could sit beside me, and I swear the whole room got hotter.

BUT I WAS SUCH A DORK ABOUT IT THOUGH! I could just _kick_ myself.

He comes over and asks to sit with us.

I ask if he lost a bet!

I ACTUALLY ASKED THAT! GAAH! -facepalm-

I think I heard Len snicker into his bento. Jerk.

But Kaito just laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm here of my own free will." He said. So of course I was like:

WELL THEN SIT YOUR FINE ASS DOWN!

....Ok I didn't really say it that way, but I _did _think it that way.

Again, I'm a dork.

Kaito and I really hit it off today. We have a lot in common. He's got a weird obssesion with icecream, but I think it's cute.

Len was really quiet though. He barely said anything. Just sat there and munched his bento. A few times he sent this weird look in Kaito's direction, but I think maybe he was just off in Len-land. He seems to do that a lot. And he makes weird faces when he does. I know because usually he's staring in _my_ direction. Which I can't really blame him since I sit across from him all the time.

Len's weird anyway....

He likes bananas. _Bananas of all things!_

I tell him he looks perverted when he eats one but he just tells me that I look perverted when I eat an orange. But I don't get it. How could cutting an orange in half, licking up the juice, then savoring every bite of deliciousness be perverted?

Maybe it's because Len's a boy? Boys are naturally pervy, aren't they?

At least that's what my friend Miku says.

Anyway, it looks like my moutain of homework doubled in size today. I'm going to start on it now.

- Love, Rin


	3. Chapter 3

12/28 3:57pm

Dear Journal,

Love sucks.

A lot.

Today was terrible. Though it was probably heaven for Rin (though I hate to say it).

Granted, it started off ok.

Wake up, get dressed, eat an amazing breakfast (prepared by Rin herself. It was banana bread). We walked to school together, Rin and I, like always.

Sat through our classes until lunch.

_That's _when my slightly cloudy mood turned into a complete downpour.

Rin and I always eat together, and we bring our own bentos so we just join our desks together in the classroom. Lunch is my special time with Rin, because that's when she really opens up to me.

She tells me her opinions (wether it be on food, or people), her goals, and I'm able to sit and listen. I love to listen to Rin talk. She always says the most interesting things when she gets going.

But today, an unwanted third party decided to march his unwanted ass over to our spot and asked to sit with us.

You guessed it. Kaito.

Mister _perfect_ himself.

I could feel Rin just radiating her joy. And it hurt.

But instead of just saying "Well sit your fine ass down!" like I know she wanted to, she asked him if he lost a bet. I did _not_ see that comming, so of course I start laughing, but I try to hide it.

I failed.

But _Kaito_ joined us anyway, and hogged up all of Rin's attention. Therefore, I got no talk-time today. At all.

Nothing.

Zippo.

Jack shit.

That cerulean colored ass.

I'm sure at least one of the two caught my glares towards the guy, but I wasn't asked about it.

Why does this have to happen to me?

Why does God hate me so much? Why, I ask?

But while they were talking, I couldn't _not_ look at Rin either. She was smiling most of the time she spoke with _him._ The smiles that make my heart lurch when it knows they're not for me.

They were for him.

It hurts.

God, it hurts.

So much.

On our way home from school later that day, Rin was all happy and bubbly and my foul mood couldn't touch her.

Though she did ask me a few times if I was alright.

I told her I was completely fine. Don't you worry. All is well. I just broke three _mechanical_ pencils in my frustration after lunch, and now here I am sulking in my own doom cloud.

To make things worse, Kaito asked if he could sit with us tomorrow. I felt _everything_ in my body sink when Rin happily agreed to the proposal.

Damnit.

Just......Damnit.

- Len


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- For all of you who think this story is cute, it's not going to stay that way.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing about Vocaloidness**

* * *

1/1 2:57pm

Dear My Precious Diary,

Omigosh! Epic news! Epic news of epic proportions of epicness.

You know how a few days ago I told you that my crush started hanging out with me at lunch? Yeah well he asked me to go with him to a movie this weekend! Tomorrow actually!

By the way, sorry for not writing since the 28th ._.; Nothing new has happened...

UNTIL NOW!

I practically had to choke out an agreement. I knew my face was on freakin' _fire!_

I'm not very good with boys, and dates, and things like that as you can see. Especially when it's KAITO of all guys.

The only guy I'm really comfortable around is Len...But he's special for obvious reasons. We are twins after all.

Speaking of Len, he's been real weird these past few days. He's still giving these weird (and sometimes straight _vicious_) looks at Kaito. I think he may be a bit over protective of me? Which is sweet and all, but Kaito is real nice to me.

I think I'm neglecting my poor little brother a little though. Lunch is usually our time. At home we don't get much time together. Ever since we were nine and our dad caught us kissing (we were nine! We didn't know it was wrong. We thought people who loved each other did that, and I do love Len but as my brother, you know?) he and mom had done everything to get us _away_ from each other.

We got separate rooms, separate bathrooms, and don't really make much contact. Plus Mom and Dad thought it'd be just _fun _to get me involved in extra activities. So now on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays I have choir practice. Wednsdays, Fridays, and Sundays I have dance classes. Saturdays I have off, so that's why I _can _have a date with Kaito (squee).

So Len's stuck here by himself for a few hours everyday.

I feel bad about it, but he strictly refuses to do anything else. Lazy bum.

I wonder if he writes in the journal I gave him?

If he does, it's probably full of his complaints of me being a bad sister....

But I can't help it if he's easy to tease.

He gets all flustered and it's so hilarious.

I _do_ wonder though if he writes about why he's acting so weird all of a sudden.

If I read it-

No I'm not going to read his journal.

That's low even for me.

Maybe he likes someone? Could that be it? But she won't notice him?

ORMAYBEIT'SNOTASHE?!!

Could he like Kaito and be jealous of me?

....

Nah. Len may be a shouta, but I don't think he's gay. He reads too much yuri manga to be gay (I found them under his bed).

So what is it?! I hate seeing him so down.

You know, Diary, sometimes I wish you could talk back. It would be so much simpler then.

Well, off to dance class!

-Love, Rinny

* * *

1/1 4:56pm

Journal,

These entries keep getting worse and worse, don't they?

Kaito asked Rin on a date tomorrow.

My world is officially crushed.

I feel like my heart's going to sink into my stomach.

But I guess if Rin's happy...I'm happy.

As long as Kaito makes her smile, all will be well.

As long as she keeps smiling, so will I.

No matter how much I don't want to.

That sounded kind of girly, didn't it?

Ah well.

That's why I like talking to you, Journal. You don't judge me. And I can say whatever comes to mind. Does Rin feel like this when she writes in her diary?

I need to stop thinking about Rin or I'll get frustrated again.

I meant what I said, though.

If Kaito makes Rin cry, he'll have to take the place of those three broken mechanical pencils, won't he?

....Won't he?

-Len

* * *

1/1 7:15pm

Dear Diary,

Man, I hate Dance class.

It's a pain in my big, fat, ass!

...What?....

It's true. I need to go on a diet ._.

Maybe for motivation I'll get Len to drive the Road Roller our dad has for his job and get him to chase me with it. That'll get me moving! I'll be thin in no time!

...That's a bit weird though, isn't it?

Anyway, my legs are going to be sore tomorrow. I kept tripping in dance, and my stretching partner pushed my muscles in my legs to far. (Ow!)

Now that I think, the stretching positions in that class are kind of perverted ._.

I have a dirty mind, I guess xD

-Love, Rin


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Vocaloid, not.**

* * *

**bold lettering in the entry means that the writer is pressing hard on the paper**

* * *

1/2 12:39pm

Dear Diary,

Well today's the day! The day I finally get a date with _Kaito_, YAY!

Wait.

Does Kaito think it's a date? AAAH!

Need to know info, Rin.

Heh that rhymes

Anyway, I'm supposed to meet him at the theater at six, but I'm too excited to wait.

Hau~

I'm such a hopeless romantic, aren't I?

At least Len is better today. He's been pretty up-and-happy so far. He even made breakfast for me! I guess maybe he noticed that I was worried about him. He's so awesome sometimes.

Especially when he makes food. He knows how to make chocolate chip pancakes!!! Yum.

Ugh, I wish I could figure out what to wear. I have so much clothes. And tonight I get to wear whatever I want with no consequences because Mom is visiting Grandma for the weekend, and Dad had to go out of town for a construction thing.

I don't know.

My parents are weird?

Ok, well all of us are a little weird, but I'm the only normal one. I promise.

Oh! And like I predicted, my legs are so sooore! Dx

I need to intentionally hurt my stretch partner next time....

Revenge is sweet. Heh Heh.

Good thing Kaito asked me to a movie so I don't have to use my legs for long.

Oh. Now I've excited myself again Dx

-Love, Rin

* * *

1/2 5:45pm

Journal,

Well, today's the day.

I should do something.

But that would be selfish, and I don't want Rin mad at me.

Hell, I've been trying to make her happy all day. I got up real early this morning and made her favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes with peeled orange slices on the side. Plus some bacon. When she saw it, she practically glomped me in thanks.....Not that I minded of course.

But later, if Kaito tries to come into the house (even if our parents aren't here) I'm not letting his ass in.

That's a bit selfish of me, isn't it? Well so be it!

Rin's already gone to meet with him. I'm stuck here by myself. Which I don't exactly care. I like my solitude sometimes. Plus it's quiet. I like quiet.

Rin looked so beautiful when she left tonight, in (tight I mind you) blue jeans and a short-sleeved white T-shirt. I think she had on a little make-up too.

Kaito's one lucky bastard. He better be thankful.

It's 6:10....they'll be in the thea

* * *

6:50pm

My writing was interrupted.

Rin came home.

By herself.

Crying.

When I finally got her to calm down a little, she told me Kaito threw himself at her.

**How dare he?!**

**Fucking bastard.**

**If it's the last thing I do, I swear..**

**HE WILL PAY**

-Len

* * *

{The following page appears to be smudged with dried tears}

1/2 7:00pm

Diary,

I was wrong about Kaito.

I was wrong about everything.

He never wanted to date me after all....

He...just wanted...

Well here let me tell you:

I show up at the theater, right? I really fixed myself up for tonight. I even used a bit of Mom's make-up. (I don't usually like to use it, so I don't have any of my own)

So I'm waiting, and waiting.

I left the house at 5:30 and by now it's 5:50 and he's still no where to be seen.

But then I see him, stumbling down the side walk towards me. I notice he's got a bottle in his hand, but being so naive I thought maybe it was a soda bottle.

When he finally spots me, he gets this weird smile on his face. It kind of creeped me out a little.

So he stumbles over to me. He smelled like a bar. That's when I thought about getting away. But instead he grabs my arm, really hard. I think he probably did that keep himself from falling over.

And he tells me that he'd rather not go to a movie after all. He'd definitely been drinking. His breath smelled highly of the stuff.

So I ask him what he'd want to do instead. If I could I would have ran, but his grip was really tight.

He tells me that he'd rather hang out at...his place. Or "If I wanted to" a motel room. Then he pushed me against the wall of the theater. We were on the side of the building so there weren't many people to see that, but I still screamed.

Some guy pulled him off me, and I ran.

Got a taxi and came home.

Len eventually got me to calm down. He held me for a while until I stopped crying, then listened to me babble on about what happened.

I think I really worried him. But he's really pissed now.

Why can't I find a guy like Len?

A guy who's nice, and that cares, and is cute and what am I thinking?

I just called Len cute?

I'm tired...

I'm going to bed.

- Rin


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

1/3 12:49pm

Journal,

I couldn't sleep last night. Too pissed off.

Rin's _still_ sleeping. Which is normal since she has a habit of crying herself to exhaustion.

Kaito's going to pay.

I'm going to make sure of that. But how?

What should his punishment be?

It's got to make him feel as bad as he made Rin feel.

Plus interest.

Wait, phone's ringing.

* * *

Well well well. Guess who that was?

Kaito.

Sounded like he had one hell of a hangover, but it's still not enough pain for him.

Anyway he called to talk to Rin

"Who gave you this number?" I asked, and he said Miku. Fricken Miku...

Anyway, he said he needed to talk to Rin about what happened so I was like

"You're not gonna say anything to Rin. Why don't you explain yourself to _me?_ Cause she isn't the one who's gonna kick your ass."

And he got real quiet. Then he sighed and said it was none of my business.

But then I got an idea, Journal.

A way to get back at him.

So I said "Ok then. I'll get Rin to talk to you, but I want to be there."

He thought and then agreed. Sucker.

I told him to meet me at the park a few blocks away from our house tomorrow around 3:00.

The thing he doesn't know is that Rin has dance class during that time.

-Len

* * *

1/3 1:10pm

Dear Diary,

I'm just now waking up.

Crying always knocks me out.

I can hear Len in the kitchen, and I can smell something amazing.

He must be trying to make me feel better by making me lunch.

But I really don't think it'll help my mood.

I know it's a bit sad to still feel upset about what happened. It's not like he was officially my boyfriend or anything. But, it hurts.

Len will try all day to help, but he won't understand how much it hurts.

He's never liked any girl before. Every Valentines day, hey doesn't accept any chocolate except my obligatory ones. That's it.

So how could he understand a broken heart when he's never had one?

I love that he tries though

-Rin

* * *

1/3 5:50pm

Journal,

Poor Rin. She's done nothing but lie in bed all day. I think her pride got some damage as well as her heart. Well now she knows how I feel every day.

I shouldn't say that. It's mean.

But my plan is in motion, and after tomorrow she won't have to worry about Kaito hurting her again.

Everything is ready for what's to come.

I just have to figure out how much chloroform will take down an 18 year old.

Maybe I'll just bring the bat.

-Len

* * *

**Ok how many of you knew this would be yandere? Show of hands? If you did you get Kaito's ice cream.**

**I was just inspired by testarossa's A Twisted Kind of Love which was epic.**


	7. Chapter 7

{The following page appears to be written with shaking hands}

1/4 6:47pm

Journal,

I did it. I did it.

It's done.

He's done.

Rin's safe from him forever now.

There's only one thing: I can't tell her what I did. You see, Journal, I _killed him_.

I did!

But if Rin finds out it was me, she'll take things way out of hand. I just want her to be happy, and with Kaito dead she will be, won't she?

It was so fun, I still have such an adrenaline rush!

The screams and the crackle of the fire is still ringing in my ears.

Crack!

Crack!

Oh. Don't worry. I cleaned up after myself. You want to know exactly what happened?

Well ok.

Kaito was waiting at the park when I got there. He had a guilty look on his stupid face. He should.

But when he noticed Rin wasn't around he asked me about it, and I told him that she went to the bathroom. He believed me! That's what's so funny.

But then I pointed behind him and said "Oh, here she comes." Then he turned around and

BAM

I hit him over the head with the hammer I'd brought with me. He toppled to the ground like an old doll. I moved him with my foot a few times making sure he was unconscious and then wrapped the wound I'd made with a few bandages. I didn't want anyone asking why he was bleeding.

See? I thought this out.

I hoisted him over my shoulder and dragged him all the way home. When people started to stare or when someone asked if he was ok, I'd come up with just the right excuse.

"He's been drinking...Called me to pick him up, but then he decided to pass out and hit his head on the cement."

One lady patted my head and told me I was a good friend. She was nice.

Anyway, I took him into the shed Dad has in the back yard. The walls are made of off this thick cement so I could be as loud as I wanted, and no one could hear what was happening. I'd set up an old work table in the middle of the room yesterday, and layed out some old ragged towels to soak up the blood.

I tied him to the table and went outside to get a fire started in the pit I'd dug.

When I came back he was awake and obviously in pain.

"Awake I see?" I said, and he looked at me, with confusion.

"Len?" he said, and I laughed. Then he got violent, struggling with the ropes and getting nowhere. So I laughed some more.

"What's going on?" he asked and when I told him Revenge he had the most...._priceless_ expression.

I went to the wall and grabbed one of the small saws off the hook. I swear his eyes could have fallen out of his skull.

The saw, when I held it, felt so warm in my hands. I got over excited and held down one of fingers on the table before bringing the thing down and chopping it off.

The scream that followed was so....addicting.

Then he started to beg for me to stop. He told me he was sorry.

"LIAR!" I said then cut off another one of his fingers. Really it continued like that until finally the guy bled to death.

I burned his body after that, and all his severed ligaments, and the bloody towels and his clothes. Except the scarf. Because apparently I'm sadistic and want a souvenir. I kept his trademark blue scarf. But I buried it in the yard. Under the oak tree Rin and I used to play under when we were little.

I just got finished burying my fire pit and washing up the shed. Man am I tired now.

Think I'll take a nap.

-Len

* * *

1/4 7:20pm

Dear Diary,

I got my Revenge in dance class! I think her arm will be sore for a week.

Anyway, I feel a lot better than I was yesterday. Len really did help after all.

I came home today and he was taking a nap on the couch. I just covered him up with a blanket and went to my room. Weird though, he kind of smelled like smoke. Not cigarettes but like bonfire smoke.

I think he may have been grilling because there was grilled steak laid out on the table for dinner.

Which was delicious by the way!

-Rin

* * *

**You know what? Since you guys like the idea, IT _IS_ KAITO-STEAK! D**

**Hey, so writing yandere is pretty fun =D**

**I have a question though: if I re-wrote this fic (after it's finished of course) in a story-version instead of Diary/Journal entries, would you guys want to read it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Ok since you guys were all for the idea, I changed it so it actually was Kaito-steak xD I was going to write it that way originally but I thought maybe that'd be too much. But you guys are like "It would have been awesome" so I was like "Dur'kay."**

**Disclaimer: Not owning the Vocaloids evar.**

* * *

1/5 5:45am

Dear Diary,

School again today. I would have left already but Len woke up late, so he's not ready and we always walk to school together. It was funny though. I woke up, got ready, left my room and found Len still asleep on the sofa. What did he do yesterday that made him so tired, anyway?

So I have to shake him awake and I swear I thought he was in a comma for a little bit cause he wouldn't wake up. But finally I shake him once more and he springs up, with his eyes wide open and screams:

"I'M NOT A SHOUTA!"

Then he saw me, realised what he said, turned bright red, and then ran off saying he was getting in the shower.

I about died I was laughing so hard.

So now I'm in the kitchen, eating an orange for breakfast, and waiting for Len to get his ass out here. I thought I'd write a bit while I'm at it.

I wonder how school's going to be today? Will Kaito be there? If he is I'm ignoring him.

If he tries to speak with me, I'm not giving him the time of day.

I mean...he came to our date _drunk off his ass!_ Geez ...how rude is that? Really?

I heard the water stop in the bathroom. Should be leaving in a few. Will write later.

-Rin

* * *

1/5 2:46pm

Dear Diary,

Kaito wasn't at school today. I wonder if he went to jail or something? That would serve him right for what he did.

Maybe he's just home with a raging hangover....Do hangovers last that long? I don't know, I've never drank alcohol.

It looks, smells, and is gross. Bleh.

Len's in a better mood, too. He seemed really perky when we got to sit together, by ourselves at lunch. I think he missed that. Maybe I did too, but I was blinded by Kaito. But not anymore. He'll never look the same to me again. Ever.

I'm easily traumatized, aren't I?

I can't help it if I am.

Oh....I have to remember to tell Len that Mom called and said she'd be staying a little while longer with Grandma.

-Rin

* * *

1/5 3:24pm

Journal,

It was like Kaito was never around. Rin hates him right now, which lifts my mood above normal.

But eventually people are going to start asking questions. His parents must be freaking out. But no one has a reason to suspect me...Or Rin for that matter. The only ones who know about how her date went are me and her, and I don't think she'll tell anyone else now.

But there's something that bugs me.

Hatsune keeps giving me these looks from across the room. Accusing looks. I think she knows something she shouldn't.

Have to keep an eye on her.

Can't have anyone messing up a good thing

-Len

* * *

**AN- Why is it that Len's name is listed as correct in the Spell Checker but everyone else is not? xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm just sitting here...Not owning the Vocaloids..**

**

* * *

**1/8 2:54pm

Dear Diary,

Another day's gone by and Kaito still hasn't come to school. He's not in jail like I thought either. Apparently he's gone missing. The police came to the school today to ask all of us a few questions. I told them all I knew, but unfortunately that wasn't very much.

Len doesn't seem to be worried though. Not that he should be. He and Kaito didn't really get along. But I think I heard him snicker a bit when it was announced that Kaito was missing. I know he hated the guy, but is that really appropriate?

Len can be so immature sometimes.

Wait.

Could he know something about Kaito?

Is that why he was laughing?

Does he know where he is? Or who he's with? SOMETHING?

Hmm....

-Rin

* * *

1/8 2:30pm

Journal,

Just as I thought. The police question us today. And damn me, I started laughing! I don't think anyone heard me....Except Rin but she thought it was because I hated Kaito. Which I do-

Oops..._did_.

But she doesn't think anything besides that. At least I think so. She doesn't seem to know any more than the others. And that's a good thing.

Hatsune's a different story. She's been following me. A lot. Never at home, but around the school. She's still giving me weird looks. It's starting to unnerve me. She definitely knows something. But what? What does she know? She couldn't have known about what I did to Kaito. No way. I made sure no one was watching when I bashed him in the head. No, it's not that. She knows though. She knows....

But does she know that I know that she knows?

That was confusing wasn't it?

I'm starting to confuse myself.

Tomorrow I'll confront her, and she what exactly her problem is.

-Len

* * *

1/8 7:23pm

Dear Diary,

I questioned Len after I got back from choir tonight.

I asked him why he seemed so cheerful during the questioning today, and he said what I thought he would.

"I don't know. It just happened."

He looked so guilty when he said it...but I don't think I believe him.

He said he didn't know anything about why he disappeared. I have no reason to suspected him in the first place, do I?

Ah..I'm just jumping to conclusions. I need to stop doing that.

Bad Rin! BAD! -facepalm-

-Rin


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Still sitting here...not owning the Vocaloids D=**

* * *

1/9 5:30pm  
Journal,

**She knew. Shit. She knew. Hatsune knew.**

I need to relax....Calm down Len. She knew but it doesn't matter now. She won't be able to tell _anyone_ now.

She confronted me after school. Said she saw me with Kaito on Sunday. At the park. Unconscious while I was dragging him here. She was walking her dog, she said. So she was the only one who saw.

I had to get rid of her, right? Right? Or she would tell Rin.

So I told her Kaito was living here due to problems at home. She wanted to see him, so I invited her over, since Rin had to leave for choir....

I didn't want to kill her. I really didn't. But when she struggled while my grip tightened around her throat....God, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't have-

No. No, I don't regret killing Kaito. That lecherous bastard.

Miku was Rin's best friend, though. So eventually the topic would come up.

"You know, Rin, I saw your brother dragging around Kaito while he was unconscious the day he disappeared."

So I had no choice but to kill her. But the fact remains that I enjoyed it....and again I got a souvenir. The teal tie she always wore around her neck. It's in the box underground with Kaito's scarf now.

But I think those are all the souveniers I'll get. No more killing. No one else should know anything. I'm positive.

No one else should know.

No one.

But now I've got this dead body in the living room and I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Rin gets home in about an hour and a half....

Do you think she would want steak for dinner again?

- Len

* * *

1/9 7:54pm

Dear Diary,

Man, I hate choir practice. The director is so freakin' mean. Good thing the law says teachers can't beat their students anymore.

Miku was supposed to call me earlier, but she still hasn't answered her phone. I wonder what she's doing?

Mom called though. Told us Dad would be delayed in coming home since a storm hit where he was and kinda blew away some stuff for the building they're making. Also said that Grandma's not getting better. She's thinking about taking her to the hospital. Maybe Len and I should go down and visit for awhile just in case things turn for the worst.

Speaking of Len, he's been real jumpy today. He's been chewing on his nails. Which is weird for him cause he usually gets on to me for chewing mine off. Somethings up. I know it.

But why won't he talk to me about it?

Well whatever's wrong it hasn't interfered with his cooking. He makes really good steak...

- Rin

* * *

1/9 8:30pm

Dear Diary,

...I just checked the caller I.D to see if Miku called while I wasn't home. She didn't. But I also found that Kaito called here the day before he disappeared. It said that the call got answered. And I didn't answer it so it must have been Len.

He told me he didn't have any interaction with Kaito at all. Why would he lie to me?

So I called Kaito's house. His mom answered and she sounded so desperate for good news. I felt so bad for her. I told her who I was and she started yelling at me, accusing me of knowing where her son was. Apparently she knew Kaito and I had a date that didn't end very well.

I finally calmed her down, and she apologized when she realized I was just as clueless as she was. I asked her why he might have called here, and she gave me an answer that makes me feel terrible.

Apparently the night of our date, Kaito's sister Kaiko had died. She had been hit by a car a few days before and was in a comma until that day. Kaito took it so hard he went and got drunk in his grief before unfortunately remembering where he was supposed to be.

God, I feel terrible.

But that's not the worst part. Apparently she said that the day Kaito went missing he had gone to a meeting between him, Len, and myself so he could apologize directly. But I've never heard about this. Could Len have scheduled such a thing while I was at dance class? If so...what happened?

When I asked him, he said he didn't know anything about a meeting.

Is he lying?

_**What did he do to Kaito?**_

- Rin

* * *

**AN- Annnd the plot thickens. Ok so Miku's death was a treat for me...I don't like her very much...Heh. Sorry ._.**

**Next chapter: Len's begining to crack under pressure, while Rin explores the back yard. What will she find? And why is it that their parents are leaving them alone so much? xD**

**Because the writer makes bad excuses that's why....**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Kihihihihi~  
Disclaimer: No owny Vocaloidy**

* * *

1/10 7:24am

Journal,

It's Saturday but I can't sleep in..I couldn't sleep at all last night. Because of the dreams.

It was horrible. Rotted, and burnt fingers reached up from the ground to grab me and pull me under. God...

The screams...they don't stop, and then mine finally join the chorus.

The screams though. I liked them when I heard them when I'm awake. But the ones when I'm asleep....They haunt me. They're...different. They're..I don't know.

Rin's getting suspicious of me. She found Kaito's number on the caller ID. Damnit. I should have known better than to leave it in the list. I should have deleted it right after I hung up.

And Kaito's parents know that I had a little meeting with him. Have they told the police yet? No. They couldn't. The police gave Rin and I the same questions they gave everyone.

Why haven't they told the police? **Why? They're trying to screw with me, aren't they? **_**Aren't they?**_

**Shit. They're trying to make me paranoid. I know. And it's working. Damnit. They're trying to make me crack but it's not going to work. It's not going to work. I'm smarter than they are.**

**But still they know. They think Rin was there too. I can't let them get Rin in trouble for my actions. Rin had nothing to do with it. Nothing. It was me. I killed him. I killed him good, too. It was me.**

**It was me.**

**It was me.**

**It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me.**

_**ItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasmeItwasme**_

..

..

..

I think I'll take a walk and pay Kaito's house a visit. I hear they have a large oven.

-Len

* * *

1/10 2:56pm

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning around 10 to find Len wasn't home. He didn't leave a note or anything. Just got up and left.

Now, where would my dear brother wander off to without telling me?

I don't know... He still isn't home. But he's so getting the third degree when he does.

Len is being really suspicious when I ask him about Kaito.

It's starting to unnerve me.

But I found something much more disturbing when I went into the backyard this morning. I went out there to think. Sometimes when I'm stressed I like to go sit under the old oak tree out there. It's nice and shady and the grass is so comfortable and on the right sort of day I can really clear my head.

Of course with everything that's been happening I could defiantly use a few hours to relax and clear my thoughts.

So I walk outside, go under the tree..and my foot sinks into a spot in the ground. And I don't mean my foot pushed down a bit of loose soil, I mean my foot literally went underground and I had to yank it back out. I'm wondering of course why there's a giant spot of loose soil in the ground, so I dig..and dig. and DIG. Until finally I come across a decently sized wooden box. I've seen this box before. It was a box that I used to keep my fake jewelry in when I was little. Eventually I gave it to Len so he had somewhere to put his Gameboy games.

So why was it underground out here, I ask myself. I opened it and what else should I find but a large, blue, and slightly blood-stained scarf. The name "Kaito" was stitched into one end. Why would Len have Kaito's _bloody _scarf I wonder? Like it's hard to figure out....Len defiantly had a hand in Kaito's disappearance...

But there were other things in the box too...A pair of diamond earings, some glasses, and red scarf that almost matches Kaito's (the name "Akaito" is stitched into this one), and a teal tie.

Most of these things I've never seen before but the tie I'd know anywhere. Miku wears it all the time.

....You know....Miku still hasn't called me back.

-Rin

* * *

**{On this page there seems to be a few smudges of what looks like mud}**

1/10 5:45pm

Journal,

Ok. Now.

NO. MORE. KILLING.

It's gone to far, and now no one has any proof of my contact with Kaito. No one had proof of my contact with Miku....Or Kaito's family.

The souvenirs are so pretty though. I'm sure Rin would like the earrings that Kaito's mom had...the Father's glasses weren't my taste but..I couldn't find anything interesting on the guy. Kaito's brother on the other hand had a beautiful crimson scarf that almost matched Kaito's itself. That was an interesting find. Scarfs are really deadly. So easy to tighten it's hold on the wearers neck, betraying it's owner if you will. So easy.

But I have to stop. No more. No more. I'm done with it. Done, I tell you. I swear.

But...I don't know if I can stop. God help me.

Please.

-Len

* * *

**AN- Poor Len. D=  
I'm writing the thing and I wanna give him a hug. Besides, Yande Len is HAWT OwO**

**Can I get a Hellz Yeah? =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- OK SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND WHY IT'S SHORT Dx**

**My laptop got hit with a virus. Big time. So guess what? I gotta wipe the mother board....AGAIN. T_____T So I have to retype this whole thing on my desktop and couldn't remember half of what I wrote.**

**But I still give you what I can! Be happy!**

* * *

1/11 12:34pm

Dear Diary,

I'm such an idiot.

I really was going to yell at Len and probably stress him into telling me what he's trying so hard to hide....but...

When he got home he just looked so...tired...so stressed out already that I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I love him too much to break him down.

And I think it's more than a sisterly thing....

I know. I know. Currently I suspect him of doing...something bad to some people but still...all Len's been doing since last week is trying to make _me_ feel better. I think that awakened some sort of suppressed emotion...

I'm rambling.

I should stop.

-Rin

* * *

1/11 2:10

Journal,

Rin's been acting strange.

She hasn't questioned me about anything since the night she found out about Kaito's phone call. I'm started to get worried. Could she know something? I have to keep her in the dark. It's what's best for her right now.

But she does keep giving me these weird looks. Sometimes it's a studying one..sometimes it looks almost....sad? Or maybe she's sad for me.

I'm a nervous wreck and she can see it.

Not that I should be. No one will be able to find Kaito's family's bodies. Not unless they go snorkeling in the pond at the park. Nope.

But I keep...hearing them. In my dreams. I'm not hallucinating (yet). I've still got my thoughts in order...I think.

And now I'm more nervous because of Rin's weird looks.

She hasn't become distant from me though like you would think. She actually asked me to go to her dance practice with her tonight.

I'll go. But only because she asked me....plus....I like the uniforms...

-Len

* * *

1/11 8:30pm

Dear Diary,

I asked Len to go with me to dance class.

I want to keep a close eye on him. If he has done something that will get him in trouble, I need to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake...if he hasn't already.

Plus I think the time out of the house calmed him down a little bit. He seemed relaxed when we came home.

But I need to know what exactly has him worked up. I _have_ too.

For his own good, and mine.

I've decided to wake up in the morning with an illness. Len will go to school and I'll stay home to look into some things.

He's been writing in his journal a lot lately. Maybe I'll start there.

-Rin

* * *

**AN- Because this needs more Len x Rin xD  
Just a few more entries until the end Dx  
**

**Ok, please review? Please? I...I survive on those xD  
As does this fanfiction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**An- Ok longer chap next time. Promise. It's actually already written....but I like to keep you guys guessing. :3**

**I'm evil, I know.**

* * *

1/12 6:57am

Dear Diary,

My plan so far has worked. I woke up real early and sabotaged the thermometer, so when Len found me coughing up a storm with a hot forehead the thermometer wouldn't give me away. See? I'm smart...sometimes..

It's a bit sad though...I'm skilled at faking illnesses. But that's not important right now.

Len just left for school, and I made sure he didn't forget anything so he shouldn't be back until the usual time we get home. But I need to write a few things in here before I do anything. And it may sound stupid and childish but I have no idea what I'm about to get into. And I need to write this so if people find this if something happens to me they'll know what I was doing.

Well they might need to know what I was doing if this becomes a case where I mysteriously go missing. Or Len mysteriously goes missing. Or we BOTH mysteriously go missing.

Or...bodies are involved. You know? Dead ones? Like...mine...Or Len's....or both.

Crap like that.

I'm already regretting this. I have such morbid thoughts.

Anyway............

So if someone is reading this....yeah I'm talking to you.

Whatever happens you need to know that Len's journal is the key. I'm sure of it. He's done nothing but write in it constantly since I got it for him. And he's a newbie when it comes to diaries..I mean journals. Newbies write _everything _important they do. Trust me I know. So if my suspicions are correct, the evidence you need to figure it out will be in there.

So If I get so disturbed that I go into a unresponsive, vegetative state (I watch too much Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni)...you know what to look for....so look for it you lazy bums....

I mean if you're reading this, that means I'm dead or worse, right? So stop reading my diary and go find Len's.

Kidding.

Or maybe not.

I don't know..

I'm really nervous.

My hands are shaking so bad, and my hearts gonna come out of my chest soon.

I need to do this though, right? For Len's sake and mine, right? Right?

Right.

So....here goes nothing.

I, Kagamine Rin, am about to invade my brother, Kagamine Len's, personal space. There is a good possibility that I will find the truth behind Kaito and Miku's disappearance. Then there's also a good possibility I'll find something equally disturbing....like those yuri manga under his bed....BUTTHAT'SNOTIMPORTANT.

If something does happen to me that I become so disturbed that I lose consciousness, or go insane...

I do not want to be a vegetable.

-Kagamine Rin

* * *

**An- A little comedy before the next. You're gonna need it xD**

**Reviews are made of cupcakes and I like cupcakes ya know :3**


	14. Chapter 14

(This page is splotched with what looks like blood)

1/12 7:56am

Journal,

Well well well. I came home to retrieve my missing homework that I left on my desk this morning and what do I find but Rin reading you? I was sure she wouldn't find you, but I should have known better when she found my...special stash of manga before. So you told your secrets to her, did you, Journal?

Don't worry, I'm not angry with you. It's not your fault your so readable. But I can't believe Rin would violate my privacy like that.

But she knows now.

What I did.

To Kaito,

and Miku,

and Kaito's family.

She was on the last page when I found her. My bedroom door wide open, my things thrown about the place, and Rin reading my journal with her back towards me. When I saw that, my heart dropped into my stomach. I was so afraid because now she knows the truth.

But it's going to be ok.

I got you back, didn't I?

And Rin is taken care of.

DON'T WORRY! I didn't hurt her. At all. Just tied her up and sat her on the couch.

I don't have the heart to kill her. Even after all this I'm not going to be like one of those yandere's on the television that eventually go crazy enough to kill the person they love to make them theirs forever. I simply can't harm Rin with these hands. I can't. I love her, don't I? That's why I killed Kaito after his little act. And then to protect her from that I killed Miku when she knew. And then Kaito's family because they knew. I can't hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. At all. If I hear her scream again like she did when she noticed me behind her, I think my heart with literally break. Everyone can scream and I'll like it, except her. I don't want her to fear me. I want her to love me. I want her to praise me for how I've protected her.

But she doesn't see my work as praise worthy does she? No. She yelled at me. Asked me how I could do something like I did. Truly I don't know how I could. I'm the one who's always been taken as the gentle, quiet type. But it's like they say I guess, the quiet ones are the ones who snap like a twig. But I'm not broken completely in half. I guess I'm a stronger twig.

But now Rin knows about my feelings toward her doesn't she? Yeah. I wrote all those feelings on your first page, and she was on the last when I found her. How does she feel about that? If I ask her, will she tell me? Or just yell at me again?

The house is so quiet. I don't even hear Rin struggling with the bungee cords anymore....I couldn't find anything but those in the shed. All the ropes are old and would break easily. I can't have Rin getting away from me. But I can't kill her either. What to do. What to do.

I think...I need to run away. Far away. Maybe I could calm Rin down enough and she would want to go with me.

That's a unreachable dream, isn't it?

It isn't fair. Why'd it have to end this way? Though...it's not entirely over is it?

It's gotta come down to one.

It's either gonna be me, or Rin.

Wait. No. I can run off by myself. I don't need Rin with me, though it would be nice. I'll miss her everyday of my life, but the way she is right now, I think she'll tell on me if I stay. The police, or Mom and Dad. Even telling some random stranger is dangerous. Either way this turns out, I'm stuck without Rin.

Unless God wants to give me a miracle. I'd very much appreciate it...hint..hint.

The sure thing is, journal, that wherever I go, I need to take you with me.

I can't have an

(the sentence is cut off by a large dot of blood)

* * *

(The following page is splotched with tears)

1/12

STOLE LEN'S JOURNAL.

GOT OUT OF ROPES AND KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH A FRYING PAN.

CALLED POLICE.

If something happens to me before they get here, tell Len it's not his fault.

Tell him I forgive him.

Tell him I accept his feelings.

Tell him I love him.

But I need to get him some help

-Rin

* * *

1/12 8:35am  
Dear Diary,

So this is how it turns out? This is how it ends, is it? With me sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and my diary to write in while Len sits in the back of a police car on the other side of the yard? Len....He woke up right after the police locked him the car. Right now my house is filled with police men searching for everything they can to prove the murders of Kaito and Miku...and his brother and parents of course, but they'll have to search the lake for that. I feel so....guilty.

Why?

Len was murdering people. But he was doing it out of love. For me. He loves me. Like I love him.

AGH

Damn my girly emotions.

I feel like I've somehow betrayed him. Calling the police and telling on him..

Listen to me..I sound like a three year old.

....My hands are still shaking. I guess he really scared me when he snuck up on me. I...shouldn't have read his journal. I shouldn't have. Because then we wouldn't be in this predicament. Len's going to go away from me for a while.

Am I ok with that? I _was_ the one who called the police. But did I do that because I was scared? Len didn't hurt me at all when he wrestled the journal from my hands. All he did was pin me down and then tie me up. He didn't even act like he was as crazy as his journal made him look. Actually he looked really upset. Like a child who knows he's done something wrong and wants another to keep it a secret.....I..used to babysit and I'd get that look a lot.

But I'm a bad person. I didn't keep the secret. I told. I really did betray him.

And he's watching me write. Right now. He's looking out the window of the police car at me. He looks so....sad. I wonder what he's thinking. Wait. I think he's crying. Actual tears. Yeah he's crying. Damn.

Len _never_cries. The last time I saw him cry was when Mom and Dad started to separate us. Oh God...Mom and Dad..They are NOT gonna be happy.

Geez Len...it's like one of those sappy movies..he just put his palm on the glass of the window.

My heart's breaking now.

I made a mistake.

Go back please! No calling the cops! No hitting Len with a frying pan! No No No No!

I've got to be the one to protect him now. I've got to correct my mistake. I've still got his journal with me. I haven't given it to the police. I can burn it so they have no evidence except those things in the backyard.

By how do I go about this....there are two guys guarding the police car. But they would have to leave if some evidence suddenly came up, right? They haven't found the stuff under the tree yet....

-Rin

* * *

**AN- Just one more chapter before the end. T_T**

**Remember: Reviews are pocky flavored and I enjoy pocky very much =3**


	15. Chapter 15

1/12 7:30pm

Detectives Journal,

Regarding case #137: The Kagamine Murders

Suspect: Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin.

Status: On the Run

New case today. Around eight this morning got a call from a local home. 16 year old girl calling to say her brother was trying to kill her. Sounded really scared the guy who took the call said. Dispatched team immediately upon the 911. Got there as quick as I could. Talked to the girl a bit. Seemed their parents hadn't been in the house for about two weeks. During that time, the girl said, her brother had murdered about five people. Two of them being our missing persons Shion Kaito, and Hatsune Miku. Scanned around the house for a bit but didn't find anything for evidence. Nothing in the house but a blank journal and a bit of blood left over from when the girl bashed her brother over the head with a frying pan. At least that's what she told me. We spent hours turning that house upside down, but found no traces of either of our missing persons or the Shion family as the girl claimed to be killed.

But I don't understand it. The girl was really trying to help us out at first. Telling where she found this and heard that. Eventually we told her to just sit outside in the ambulance and let our medical team check her out for injuries. She had said something about a fight involving blood. But the blood at the scene tested to be the suspects. Len I think his name was. All of it. Didn't even make a scratch on the girl. Either she was stronger than him, or he had no intentions of harming her at all.

Even with those suspicions I had to make an arrest. The kid had been a main suspect in the missing persons case ever since Mrs. Shion told us the kid had a little meeting with her son, and then was never seen again. But of course we needed more evidence of this alleged meeting. But now we had something to hold him on. Assault. It was a small thing, but at least we had him in our reach.

Then things went wrong at the scene. The girl came to find me personally to tell me about a few things buried in the back yard. This evidence is crucial. A few items belonging to the missing persons. One was smeared with dried blood. Testing it, turned out to be our missing person's.

So I called in the team to help find this buried treasure, expecting my front team to be smart enough to stay where they were. Just my luck that the two guys guarding the suspect were two rookies and hadn't a damn clue what they were doing. So what else happens but the girl opens up the door and both the suspects run from the scene. And of course with my genius team they went almost unnoticed for about fifteen minutes. They were long gone by the time someone thought to check on them.

Now why would a girl call the police on her brother, and then devise a plan to set him free? It makes no sense. No sense at all.

We did find something else in the backyard, though. A loose patch of dirt was found and dug up. It contained a few burnt peices of wood and some bones. As we suspected they belonged to none other than Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku. At least that case is solved.

But now we don't have any leads to where our suspects might have disappeared to. Not even their classmates knew anything.

All we have is a blank journal, a few bones, and a box of items labeled 'Souvenirs.'

- Detective Kamui Gakupo

* * *

**ALL "ENTRIES" FANS READ BELOW FOR IMPORTANT INFO! =D**

**The end. That's the end folks.  
I don't know any detectives or policemen so I don't know how they go about writing a report, so I winged it D=**

I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**I can't believe it's all over....or is it?**

**I asked you guys a question and you guys said you'd read it if I wrote this fic in a story form. Actually detailing what happens throughout these fearfull days. More than just diary/journal entries.**

**So! I have decided to write the story-version which will be titled: "Souvenirs."**

**Look for it soon =3**

**And remember: Reviews are rainbows and I think rainbows are very pretty :3**


End file.
